Diamond of Happiness
by BlossomBun
Summary: Miku Hatsune, a newbie journalist finds herself involved in a mystery of a stolen diamond by a phantom thief on a cruise ship. As she discovers the mystery of this phantom case with the passengers on the ship, they must find the phantom thief once and for all, or are they simply just playing the Phantom's little game?
1. The Journalist

**Chapter 1 - The Journalist**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfiction is inspired by Hitoshizuku-Yama's song "** **Phantom Thief f's Scenario ~Mystery of the Missing Diamond~** **" I do not own any of the characters**

* * *

Word says, the infamous phantom thief was coming up with another plan, a fabulous show one would say. The public was quite curious about this upcoming crime, for this town has seen enough of the works of this phantom thief. I must say, whoever this person is, they are a brilliant one, sending this invitation out to every passenger that will be boarding the ship, from first class to the third class, the commotion was riled up. As a journalist that has just started out, I have to be the one to first report about this, with my camera, I will be first one to catch the glimpse of this so called phantom thief that everybody has been talking about for the past week.

Today was the day for the ship to board, for some reasons, I was able to get a last minute ticket to go onto the ship, so easily too. My boss has too much enemies, other journalists that seems to be far more successful than we were able to be the past few years, and yet, we just couldn't seem to catch even if we write the same news each day, we just, always seem to be the old news to the public. However many times we hope to catch up to the other journalists, we just never seem to have luck on our side.

However, this time seems to be different, no matter how hard the other news reporters tried to get their hands on a ticket, they seem to have no success. Even the wealthiest company in town used fame and money hoping to bribe for a ticket, but there was no chance to compete against the public, to which I think only wanted this ride to see the Phantom Thief. But me? I happened to get the ticket, on my first try at that. All of this.. Seems.. Surreal..

I tightened the black ribbons in my long teal hair as I stared into the mirror, I couldn't understand why my boss chose me to go out of the entire crew, I have only started this job last month, but I didn't complain. Not everyone was able to have an opportunity as I did, being able to witness a phantom crime with my own eyes? It's so rare that this ship ticket can be the ticket to our company's success. I grabbed onto my camera as I wrapped the string around my neck, guaranteeing it support so the camera wouldn't drop so easily, I was so excited last night, I filled my bag with more camera usages rather than actual clothes. It didn't matter to me what I looked like, what's most important was to capture everything I see on this ship. It's time to go then, Are You Ready?

* * *

When I have arrived at the port, there was more people than I have expected to be at the line, waiting to sign themselves in, or the wealthier passengers, handing their luggages to the employees of the ship. I had no time to stand in awe, but I couldn't help but realize how nice the wind fees as it make my hair fly. The tealness of my hair seems to match the ocean blue, it's funny how I never seem to notice how beautiful the outside world is. The beautiful glistening blue sea reflecting onto the large ship's metal protector, everything seems to be shining. I caught myself staring off into the blink before snapping out of it, what am I doing no, I should be using this time to capture every little detail on this port.

Grabbing onto my camera, I turn it on before facing it towards the ship, S.S Fantastic. The steel beauty was huge, it almost filled up the entire port if it was built any larger, but listening to the public's conversation, it doesn't seem like they care much for the beauty of the ship. But rather, they were more excited for the crime, for the phantom thief to steal the Diamond of Happiness. The talking was getting annoying for me, I wouldn't stand the bickering and the gossiping as I made my face scrunch up, it was quite ridiculous to how people could talk this much. As I started to move my camera to the entrance of the ship I caught the auctioneer stepping off the ship.

He had such luster and silky like purple hair that was tie down with a dark violet ribbon that rests on his shoulder, his lovely white suit made him stand out as it suits his purple hair. However, his face.. He looks like he was in a rush as his face looks panicked while staring at his watch, perhaps he has forgotten something? I clicked on the capture button as I watch the photo save in my camera. I randomly moved my camera in another direction before catching another person in the lens of my camera, the mechanic of the of the ship should be here a few hours before passengers board, I guess she barely arrived on time as her face looks tired and emotionless. She surely didn't seem to care much as she has on a white tank top and easy black pants, you could almost tell she works in the ship rather than a passenger. However her log pale blonde hair.. the way it shines and it looks.. It's quite amazing to how it looks compared to the way she's dress for her job. Either ways, I took a picture of her as it saves onto my camera.

I heard coughing from behind me before I quickly turn my camera to face where the sound came from, a policewoman and a sickly looking businessman next to her. I didn't expect to see the police here, the ship captain didn't seem to be bothered with the phantom thief's treat and invitation, I guess even he would be paranoid. Having a police around might ease the passengers on the ship, but only one police? I would be expecting to see a team, but one? That does seem quite surprising. The police woman looks young, younger than me, she has these stunning blue eyes and that short blonde hair. If she didn't have the uniform on her, one might even think that she's another passenger. I caught a picture of her escorting the businessman onto the ship as they check in, I guess even on a trip like this, the police still can't ease the stern look on their faces. But her eyes, she wasn't paying attention to the businessman, instead she was looking behind her.

I moved my camera a little over to the right, that's when I saw it, a mafia member on the docks of the port? It couldn't be that he was here to steal the diamond too? I would suppose everyone has to keep an eye on him, he would be considered the most dangerous passenger even if the phantom thief didn't come along. I took a quick picture to make sure that I remember his face. He has his blonde hair combed back, but you can still see the small pieces straying out, it's funny, how he looks almost identical to the police woman. Just looking at him makes me feel a little unnerved myself, so I tried to avert my eyes away before putting down my camera. I made my way towards the booth that's placed in front of the port to which a man was standing there, a moody, tired look stuck to his face.

"Name and ticket please?" The man looked at me with a scowl on his face, I felt bad, he must be having quite a long day with the amount of people. I wouldn't blame him, I had my fair share of annoying customers. Instead of scowling back, I flashes him a big smile as I handed him my ticket, feeling quite confident myself.

"Hatsune Miku, a newbie journalist!"

* * *

"All my cards will be in order now.." Ten cards slammed down onto the table as a great shadow hovers before the cards, a long tall hat resting right next to the cards as a low chuckle was released from the figure, the creaking of movement barely audible in the background as the table rocked gently along with the ship. In one of the cards, a picture of a journalist, her long teal hair standing out from all the other cards. "Let's start this game now.. Shall we?"


	2. The Magician

**Chapter 2 - The Magician**

* * *

"This should be it.." I looked up at the big bronze door with a number plate hung up on the fancy looking door, of course, what did I expected? The ship looks so gorgeous with all the accessories placed down the hallway down the personal cabins. I sigh to myself just thinking about how expensive each of these items could be, all the vases lined with gold, how much would that even cost if I break one?

"Probably more than my rent.." I laugh nervously to myself, I couldn't help but feel my hand shaking just from the thought of breaking anything, I couldn't afford to mess up. As I reach for the door knob, I turn the gold handle to reveal a quite spacious room. There wasn't furniture in the room, as it only includes a small bed, a cabinet, a closet, and your basic necessities. I wasn't expecting much, after all, my ticket is a third class ticket, buying this ticket was a fortune enough.

I quickly placed my luggage inside the room before starting to scan everything that's in this room, sure there is a bathroom with this room, but it really isn't much. Quite small actually, but I wasn't disappointed from the size, I'm not here to go on a vacation, I'm here to catch some news of the Phantom Thief! I clenched onto the string of my camera, a smile peaking onto my face just from the thought of being famous after this. Imagine that? Miku.. A famous journalist? I couldn't wait for the day my name to be a legend!

I held onto my hat as I giggle to myself before running out of my cabin, making sure to close the door behind me. This ticket is a ticket to fame for sure, it has to be, right?

* * *

The main ballroom was filled with people, most of the people would be there, not including the ones who decided to stay in their cabins, or the ones who decided to roam around the entire ship, it is quite a smart move to do so. I could hear the people clapping as I started to get closer to the ballroom, weird, I was able to hear the flapping of wings from the ballroom?

As I walked into the room, I saw a large group of people surrounding a small stage near the front of the room. I stared down to look at the map and schedule the crew gave everyone as they walked in, hoping to find out what this performance is, that's when I see it on the paper.

'Watch Magician Gumi at 1:30 pm in the Ballroom'

Magician huh.. I was always fond of magic when I was younger, still am a fan of it, I guess that's why I was so interested in this Phantom Thief. After all, he always disappears like he uses real magic, silly me.. Real magic haha..

I walk towards the main stage, hoping to catch a picture of the magician on the stage, there was far too many people in the room. People cheering and clapping, all of which made me feel more excited to see this act being performed. I held up my camera hoping that I would be able to see this magician through my lense, as I clicked on capture, a bright flash went off, panicking me immediately as I let out a shriek.

"No cameras please!" I hear a light voice calling out to me, I immediately look at the direction to where the voice came from, I was met with vibrant green eyes, that happy emerald green shines with pride and joy, no doubt anyone could be happy just seeing these green gemstones.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry miss.. I didn't realize my camera has flash on.." I laugh nervously to myself as I held the camera closely to my chest, she smiled back at me, as if she didn't mind the camera in the first place.

"It was alright, I was messing with you." The magician laughed as she bend down on the stage before she peers up at the great grandfather clock that's next to the stage, her brows lifted up before smiling nervously, I looked at the clock as well, was there anything strange? "It seems like the clock is going slow huh? My act is supposed to be over."

I didn't realize what she was saying at first, all I was staring at was her short green hair with her longer bangs, it looks quite beautiful. The green matches with the orange skirt on her outfit, how funny, it reminds me of a carrot really. "Huh? Your act is over?.. Man I was actually looking forward to it.." I let out a sigh before I hold onto my hair, I was panicking a little. It's silly actually, an adult like me saying that I'm looking forward to it? I'm not a kid anymore but, I do love magic, a lot.

"Hmm? You were?.." The magician paused a little before starting to get off the stage as she looked at the clock a little more, she then gave me a cheeky grin before grabbing her hat on the stage and holds it out to me. "I guess I can give you a special performance before I change. Here! Reach into the hat!"

Hat? Am I supposed to pull out a rabbit of some sort? She probably hid one in there, ah.. I would be quite disappointed if she did. But nonetheless, I reached into the hat as I felt.. Paper? It's a nice shiny kind too.. I pulled the paper out of the hat immediately to see..

A picture of her.. From the angle that I'm standing in.. Actually, it's a picture that I took? But I, how did she get a hold of that?! My pictures aren't even printed out yet?!

I looked at her with amaze and curiosity in my eyes as I opened my mouth in shock, but all she did was held her finger up to her lips, giggling a little.

"Shh, it's a secret~" Winking at me, I wasn't able to stop thinking about how amazing someone has to be to perform magic like this. I always witness these kind of magic being aired on television, but for one to perform in front of me? It was like a dream, a childhood dream.

"You know.. I've always loved magic.." I spoke up a little, knowing how hard it is for her to hear me from the amount of people in the room. It was embarrassing to tell a magician this, she probably thinks I'm crazy, who wouldn't? "It's just.. Most people say that it's an illusion right? But yet.. Most of the people here probably came just to see the Phantom Thief.."

"And you're not here for the Phantom?" She asked with the same smile on her face, I flinched a little hearing that from her, great, just the right thing to say. I looked away in shame as I felt a bit of heat rushing up to my cheek as I laughed nervously, trying my best to cover my face with the hat on my head.

"Well you see.. I didn't mean to offend you in any way but.." I look down to my camera before holding onto it tightly, wiping away the finger smudges from my hand before looking up, flashing her a more confident smile than before. "I'm a journalist to catch the news of the Phantom Thief, my name is Miku!"

She stared at me with curiosity in her eyes before smiling more at me, that smile is so natural, it warmed up my heart to find someone as friendly as her, just from that thought made me relax.

"Miku? What a cute name! My name is Gumi, Gumi the Magician!" I watched her held her free hand towards me as I stared at her for a minute, but just as I was about to take her hand, I hear the chime of the grandfather clock ringing into the room, the piercing sound disturbing me as I flinched a little. I watched Gumi turn her head to look at the clock before sighing a little, her kind smile still remaining on her face. "That must be my cue then.. I hope to see you around then!" Just like that, I watched the green hair magician pack her bags and walked towards the backstage. Yeah, I hope to see her more often.

* * *

I didn't know why I decided to take this job, I knew there were security guards on this ship, but yet, the chief of the police department still wanted me to take this job. Compared to all the passengers on the ship, I simply stand out too much with this uniform, every now and then I just get a stare. But I knew that I was here to do my job, there has to be someone professional enough to deal with this so called Phantom Thief.

If not, then my job was to keep an eye on the rowdy mafia member, oh how ignorant he is, laughing out loud as he please. I kept my cool as I stood by the entrance of the ballroom, constantly giving him a look to make sure he doesn't cause any unneeded commotion on this ship.

I know he can see me, sending me a dirty smirk every time I look at him, I wish I had my gun with me, I wouldn't hesitate to drive a bullet into his head right here right now. Brushing my blonde hair back, I realized how long it has gotten as I looked down at the curving tips, I really need to give it a cut soon huh.

"So the lady cop has been looked down hmm?~" I could recognize that voice from anywhere, I looked up to see the blonde man walking towards me, hands in his pockets with that same disgusting smirk remaining on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sent him a glare as I released my hand from my hair, not interested in having any communication with him.

"Surely you know it yourself, those security guards eh?" He laughs more as I shoot him a scowl. "Laughing and teasing you, what's wrong? Weak now that your little team isn't here with you?"

It was true, sadly true.. The way these guards look at me, like I'm nothing in their eyes. I hated it, I had more training then they probably do in their life, yet, lady cops just don't get the same respect.

"I can arrest you right here bastard.." The way he looks at me, I hate it, I hate how he even thinks he has the confidence to come up to me.

"Oh really? Where's your gun Enforcer?" He grins at me before brushing his hair back, blonde strays falling down constantly as if he never took the time to properly brush his hair, it pisses me off, to such an extend. I wish I had my gun with me, but damn.. These guards sure know how to push me to the edge. 'Can't have your gun here missy' They say..

"Left it in my room, don't think I'm not scared to use it on you."

"You shouldn't lie because you're the police Miss.." He stares at my tag for a little taking his hands out of his pocket before crossing them over each other. "Rin Kagamine"

Rin.. I hated my name, people always uses my name against me. 'You're too cute to be a cop, leave it to the big guys' They say.. 'What a cute name, doesn't suit a person like you'. It's just a name, I would tell myself that.. It's just a stupid name..

"I don't need to hear remarks from a mafia, piss off already." I spat out at him as if his words were acid to me, I didn't need to hear people criticizing about my gender anymore, especially not from a criminal like him.

"Geez you're no fun~ Whatever now~" He laughs a little before placing his hands behind his head as he walks off, whistling a little before I heard the clock ringing loudly into the big room. "Nice name though Rin, suits you."

I wish I haven't been on this ship.


	3. The First Class

**Chapter 3 - The First Class**

* * *

My head hasn't been feeling quite right since the minute I've gotten on this ship, the pain has been bothering me so much that I feel like alcohol could be the only thing to ease the pain so far. Holding the glass of red wine close to me, I groan as I hear the the loud noises of people in the ballroom.

'Great' I thought to myself. 'Another one of these performances.'

I'm a politician, my entire life is the law and the people's rights, and honestly, I didn't know why I decided to get on a cruise ship. It wasn't for a vacation, my reputation was bad enough as is, but my goal here was to make myself a good reputation among the rich. I smiled at the madams as I walked through the room, the music was nice, the classics, I'm glad that there wasn't any of these pop music teenagers listen to.

"Good evening ! I didn't know that you would be here!" I heard someone address my name, to which I turn my body around to the young and high pitched voice. The first thing I saw as I look behind me was green, a light shade of green everywhere, long hair in two high twintails. I could recognize a reporter anywhere, and with that camera around her neck, I knew she had to be one.

"Oh my! It seems like you have caught me!" I put on my usual smile as I looked down at the young girl, it would be a bad idea to have her take a picture of me while I'm drinking wine, a bad impression among the people for sure. "I'm sorry it is a bad time for a picture now, maybe tonight?"

I watched as her eyebrow lifted up in confusion, my smile drops a slight bit from her reaction, what a reaction from my rejection, she didn't seem to be quite, persistent as other reporters do.

"You must be mistaken , but I'm not a reporter, I'm a journalist." I lifted an eyebrow hearing her say that before giving her a bigger smile, I never knew what was the difference, well, now I know there was a difference. I shouldn't be wasting my time like this, my head pain was getting worst. I gave her a sad smile before nodding at her words.

"Is that so? I'm sorry but I must sit down, my head isn't used to the scent of sea quite yet.." I watched as her eyes looked at me, following my steps as I walked down the long, long room, I didn't know if it was just my head, or if the room was truly that long. I hated how bright everything was, the bright chandeliers and the sparkling wine glasses, it was all hurting my eyes until my eyes caught something red.

Red.. almost like blood.. It wasn't like the dull faded red like spray paint on walls but.. Like a gorgeous blood red rose. I squinted my eyes in hopes of getting a better look of this color, well, person that was wearing the red. I see some mocha brown hair shining in the lights, that's when I can make out the shape of the young woman as I walked in closer. I was surprised to see her here, drinking her alcohol drink from the fancy tall glass as I look at her face

Meiko Sakine.. I would be surprised if no one knows of her name in this town.. She was a famous actress of the year, starring in this year's hottest movies as well as making her way onto magazine front pages. It was amazing for me to see her in person, I wasn't a fan of stars and idols but.. I didn't know what drawn me into her.

She looked up at me as I stared into her warm brown eyes for a moment, to which I quickly blinked in realization of what I just did. "I'm sorry , I didn't mean to stare for so long.. I wasn't sure if it was truly you that I was seeing.." With that, she gave me a chuckle, lifting a leg up over onto her left leg as she shot a smile at me.

"You wouldn't be surprised to know that I've gone used to it , more than I liked it to be." I was surprised to hear her say my last name, I wasn't expecting her to know who I was, but was I upset about it? Certainly not I must say. With a smile, I decided to sit down on the empty seat next to her that no one dares to sit on, no one dares to sit next to the fearsome lion that is Meiko Sakine.

"You know me? I wasn't quite expecting that.." I took a sip of the wine in my hands, hoping the spike of alcohol can ease my mind from the headache that hits me constantly in the head. I didn't want to set off a bad impression for her, not now, I certainly didn't want the one person I admire to see me as a weird man.

"How would I not? I voted for you -"

"Kaito, Kaito is fine."

"Why.. Yes, Kaito. Please call me Meiko then.. As I was saying, I voted for you, I really admire your points." She continued as she flashes me a smile, her perfect lips curling up just the slightest as she holds the tall glass up to her lips, her red lipstick staining the clear glass before sipping a small bit of the whiskey.

"Really.. I thank you for that Meiko, it means a lot to me." Flashing her a smile, she sent me one right back, but I could tell, her smile wasn't genuine. It was her movie smile, the smile she practices to look perfect on camera. I wonder how beautiful she'll look with her own smile.

"It's a duty of mine as a citizen here, isn't that so? I really needed to see someone from my hometown to be working in the government."

"You were born here?.. Wow, I didn't know that.. I was expecting you to be from a bigger city.. Like from the capital!" It seems like we have more things alike than I thought.. I wondered why I've never seen her when I was a small child, it must shock the media to know, as it did for me.

"That's what I like to say on camera, the capital is my 'home', but you could never forget about your roots." She started to move the glass around her her hands as I watched the liquid move gently in the clear glass, back and forth like the waves.

"Why yes you must return to your roots, it's the most comforting thing when you had a hard day.." I could feel my head pounding harder and harder, I don't understand what has gotten into me, I let out a slight groan as i laid my head back for a moment, hoping it would ease the pain before letting out a low curse. Not right now.. Of all times, it has to be now.

"Kaito? Are you alright? I can call the waitress over.." I heard that sweet sweet sound again, but even the sweetest sound couldn't ease the pain in my head right now. I decided to put the glass down as I shake my head a little, as I held onto my head hoping it would help me, I heard another familiar voice calling out to me.

"Did you take your medication ? It seems you have forgotten it again.." That cold voice.. I could recognize it anywhere, in fact, it's the voice that I wanted to hear the most.

" ?" I opened my eyes as I looked up at the figure, pink hair flowing down her back as she has her arms crossed in her usual posture, her ice cold blue eyes staring down at her as she had her lips in a tight line. I saw a small box in her hands as I squint at it carefully, hoping to make a sense to what it was before smiling a little; Aspirins.

Luka is my usual doctor in this town, it seems as if I visited her too often for her to know what problems I have, it got to a point when I started to address her by her first name, but being the formal lady she is, she refuses to address me by mine. She always says the flashing of the reporter cameras and the loud sound of microphones can hurt my head, but I never listened, but the migraines I get often, they just never seem to stop.

"You came just on time, I feel like I'm dying Luka.."

"You shouldn't jinx yourself like that, imagine your name being on the headlines. 'Politician died of Migraine'. At least be assassinated." I laughed nervously at her remark as she handed me the box of Aspirins, of course it's Luka, she always have these cold remarks for me. I popped one out as I placed it on my tongue, washing it down my throat with the wine I picked up later that I set on the floor.

"You just never seem to change Luka, even when you have famous clients." I heard Meiko, I felt surprised for a second, to Luka? I was amazed to know that they knew each other, but having the same doctor as me? It's quite a small world.

"I don't change for anyone, only for myself."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reads and review, it really motivates me to write more each day! Please feel free to leave a review on what you like and what I should do to improve my writing! Have a good day!**


End file.
